Flu Blues
by TolkienGeek1
Summary: Kili has gotten the flu and is forced to stay home from a hunting trip. He is not happy in the least, and Brynn tries her hardest to cheer him up. One shot!
**So this came about because Brynn is always the one getting sick or injured and I thought it would be fun to have one of the boys sick. Originally this was supposed to get angsty and life threatening, but it turned into pure fluff. It's not the most exciting story, cause they're stuck in one room the whole time and I didn't have a lot to work with. But it's still cute (I think)! I hope you like it!**

 **For those who don't know, Brynn I my OC from my full story set on the quest. She is Fili and Kilis little sister and she's pretty cool. I also have many one shots with them. Check them out if you please!**

 **(Brynn is 15, Kili is 20)**

Brynn couldn't help but smile at her Kili, moping and pouting as he lay shirtless on the couch. He had a cold. A cold bad enough that it forced him to stay home from a hunting trip that Fili had planned with some other young dwarven men. If it had just been Fili, he would have waited for his brother to get better, but he couldn't very well force a dozen others to wait as well. So Kili had to stay home. And he was not happy.

"This could not have come at a more inconvenient time." Kili grumbled for the forth time that morning.

Brynn laughed quietly, bringing a cool cloth and placing it on Kilis burning forehead. "Come on, it isn't all bad."

Kili scowled. "Give me three reasons that this isn't awful."

"Well..." Brynn thought about it. "You are getting waited on by me. I'd never do that if you weren't ill. And... We haven't had time together just the two of us in awhile."

Kili sighed. "I suppose. But that's only two."

"Ah, I was hoping you wouldn't notice."

"I have the ears of a fox."

Brynn giggled. "Okay, you get to lie there shirtless. Mahal knows mama would never let you do that if you weren't sick."

"That is hardly a good point, Brynn."

"You can't blame a girl for trying."

"Yes I can. I'm sick."

Brynn rolled her eyes and sat on the opposite chair, picking up a book. "Shall I read to you, young Kili?" She asked, a smirk playing on her lips.

Kili smiled ever so slightly, and Brynn counted that as a victory. "Darling, have I taught you nothing? You do not read stories. You create them."

"Alright." Brynn put the book down and settled back into her chair, crossing her legs. "Once upon a time, there was a young prince. Named Kili. And he had the worst outlook on being sick in the history of the Durin line."

"Aw, Bree-"

"Just give me a second! It's rude to interrupt." Brynn mock scolded. "Anyway, because he was sad, his caring, loving sister - that's me, if you didn't know - sent for an entertainer to cheer him up. But, that was no simple entertainer. It was really a sorcerer. He cast a spell on Prince Kili so that he would be sick until the end of time."

Kili scowled, but then a grin appeared on his face. He was quite enjoying listening to Brynn's ridiculous tale. "That mongrel."

"I know." Brynn nodded. "Now, neither Brynn or Kili wanted him to be sick forever. Kili because really, who wants to be sick forever? And Brynn because she wouldn't be able to handle having such a mopey Kili around all the time. So Brynn pleaded with the sorcerer to lift the curse. The sorcerer said he would send them on a quest, and if they completed that quest, Kili would be fixed."

Brynn continued on with her story, adding pointless and wild twists to make it all the more ridiculous and long. It carried the brother and sister all the way to lunch, when they were brought a huge pot of soup to put over the fire.

Kili had finally cheered up some. Missing the trip was still a disappointment, but at least he wasn't home all alone. Having Brynn with him made it better, and he knew she was glad to have company too. Not that she would ever have wished this upon him. Brynn understood the reasoning behind an 'only men' hunting trip. In fact, she enjoyed making fun of them for it.

The siblings finished off their soup and talked about various things. The topics ranged all over the place, from ridiculous to serious.

"Kili..." Brynn started.

"Yes, darling?"

"Do you remember that girl from the Blue Mountains?"

"There were many girls in the Blue Mountains, Bree."

"Yes, I know, but this one was special. The one Uncle Thorin liked."

"I don't know if I would say he liked her. In that way."

"Really?"

"Yep. She was so calm and collected. She knew how to fight, but she was hardly a warrior."

"Oh, but that's the beauty of it! They balance each other so perfectly."

Kili smiled at his matchmaking sister. "You are rooting your nose into places it does not belong."

Brynn sat up, supporting herself on her elbows. "He is my uncle! I would say that is very much my business."

"Okay, but you forget that she is in the Blue Mountains and he is here."

Brynn sighed and flopped back on the couch. "I know. I just feel as though uncle deserves to have a princess."

"I don't know if uncle wants one."

"Everyone wants to get married eventually. Don't you?"

"Can't. You hold my heart, remember?" Kili winked at Brynn.

Brynn smiled warmly at the memory. "I suppose it's up to me to find someone worthy enough to take it from me."

"No one could take my heart from you, darling. They will just have to share."

Brynn rolled onto her side to meet Kilis gaze. "I'm glad you feel that way."

In truth, the idea of her brothers getting married and leaving her - of their trio being invaded - scared her. But Kilis words made her feel better.

The siblings lay in silence for a little while, staring at the ceiling. They were content to just sit in each other's company.

"Brynn?" Kili questioned into the silence.

"Yes?" Brynn answered immediately, even though she actually had been dozing off. If Kili needed anything, she would jump to her feet. He had taken care of her many times and she would now take care of him. She got sick easily; Oin thought it was from her being born too early. Basically, she was sick more often than either of her brothers so she didn't get many chances to return the favour.

Brynn realized Kili never answered her. She opened her eyes to see Kilis, incredibly close to hers.

"Oh, Mahal!" She yelled, startled.

Kili burst into laughter and kissed her nose before sitting back on his heels.

Brynn spluttered as her heart rate slowed. "You're supposed to be lying down! Resting! Not scaring the life out of me!"

Kili didn't stop smiling. "Didn't mean to kill you, darling."

"Well you did and now I'm dead so-so you'll have to live with that."

"Oh no, sweetheart, don't die." Kili said, mock sadness filling his face. "I couldn't live knowing I killed my darling little sister."

Brynn sat up to look her pale faced brother straight on. "I should hope so."

Kilis smile withered and he transferred from balancing on the balls of his feet to full on sitting on the floor.

Brynn shook her head and crouched beside him, slipped his arm around her shoulders, and hoisted him off the floor.

"You need to rest, Kili."

"I'm tired of sitting down, Bree." Kili complained, but allowed Brynn to lead him back to his couch.

"You got dizzy from crouching on the floor. You're not going anywhere." Brynn helped Kili flop on his couch.

"You're no fun."

"You're the one that got sick."

"I didn't mean to!" Kili moped again, though he would get angry if you called it that.

Brynn laughed and sat next to her brother sideways so she was facing him. "Come on, brother, I didn't mean to make you angry. I just don't have a solution to your sudden annoyance with sitting."

Kili softened his look. "Sorry, darling. I shouldn't be so annoyed. You have done more than enough for me today, why don't you go do something?"

"Like what? Filis gone and you're stuck here. No, I think I'll stick around. But you better be careful or I'll leave and never come back."

"I shall tread carefully."

"Good man."

"How bout we play checkers?"

"Sure, but I will kick your behind." Brynn smirked, pulling out the checker board and pieces from underneath the table.

"Unlikely." Kili scoffed. "I am the one that taught you to play."

"And I quickly mastered it."

"Yes, but only to the same level I have."

Brynn picked out all the black pieces; they were her favourite. "Then we shall let the game do the talking, hm?"

"Challenge accepted." Kili nodded, pushing his white pieces into place.

 **Well that's it! I hope you liked it! I really love Kili and Brynns relationship. Don't get me wrong, I love Fili too, but they have a different (still awesome) relationship. Kili and Brynn are so playful and young (whereas Fili is more mature from being Thorins heir). Does that make sense?**

 **Anyway, please review! If you have any ideas for a one shot, let me know via review or PM. :)**


End file.
